A New Family
by dovepatronus
Summary: Snapshots from important moments in Cuba and Fem!Canada's pregnancey. Sorry, I suck at summaries. One-shot.


**This is my first story for Hetalia. I noticed that their wasn't a lot of stories for CanadaxCuba and I feel that they need some love. So I let them have a baby! Yes, Canada, America, and Italy are women. No, I'm not a homophobe. I just thought it would be easier. Yes, this is a one-shot. I can't do multi-chapters. I get bored and forget them halfway. **

**I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

A man who could only be described as burly and tough walked through the almost empty streets. He was tall, tan, and where some people would say he's chubby, he'd call himself muscular. His brown hair was tied back tight in dreadlocks. Some would call him dangerous if he wasn't wearing a bright yellow floral shirt, brown shorts, and carrying two grocery bags. All in all, this obviously Cuban man looked out of place in Torbay, Canada. The only things that made him seem like he belonged was that he knew his way around and the locals certainly knew him.

"Hello, Carlos!" An older man shouted, mainly because he himself was hard of hearing. "How's the miss'?"

Carlos grinned back. "Holding on strong. Thanks for asking." He kept going, occasionally stopping to chat or help with the small things. A walk that would take a normal person five minutes took him around thirty. When he realized how much time had passed, he cursed. Madeline would be ticked that he took so long with her snacks.

When he finally returned home, a furious Maddie was waiting for him. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in messy ponytails and her violet eyes showed none of the compassion they usually held. Faithfully by her side was her polar bear, Kumarie. Carlos sighed, even when she was mad at him, she still was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!

Maddie's eyes narrowed as he slowly walked up the steps. Finally, they stood face to face, or rather, face to screen door to face. There was an awkward silence where Carlos could hear how heavy she was breathing. He held out one of the bags as a peace offering, ice cream and salmon could be seen through the paper. Maddie smiled and let the Cuban in, gladly taking the bag.

"You didn't have any problems? Nothing really happened on your way?" Maddie asked, failing at hiding her concern as she unpacked the groceries.

Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around their baby. "Nothing at all, mi ángel." He kissed first her, then her belly. "Just one question. Will you have these cravings throughout all nine months?"

Maddie nodded, a spoon of mint ice cream already in her mouth. "And we're only on the first month."

Carlos and Madeline were sitting in the living room, watching a game of baseball. Well, Carlos was watching. Maddie was actually curled up next to him, reading Les Misérables. Every time his team scored, he would lean down and kiss her, distracting her from her book. Kumarie sat on the floor, watching the game. They looked as they did the other day when he brought her ice cream, but five months had passed since then. Maddie had stopped trying to dress up every day and now preferred sweats and a tee-shirt.

Maddie didn't show it, obviously, but she was worried. When her sister, Amelia, was pregnant with her daughter, the baby was kicking at seventeen weeks. The same thing happened with Feliciana's and Ludwig's twins. But for Maddie, almost twenty weeks have passed with still no sign from the baby. She worried that there was something wrong with the baby, that it wasn't getting enough food or something had happened. Needless to say, it wasn't just Carlos that distracted her from her book.

Halfway through the book, she started dozing off. Carlos leaned down to kiss her, only to realize she had fallen asleep. Kumarie stood next to Maddie, slightly poking her arm. Carlos shooed Kumarie off and carried Maddie to their room.

Just as he was setting her down, she woke slightly with an "Oh." He looked at her, curiosity and worry filling his eyes. "The baby just kicked," She explained. Love replaced the worry and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before she fell back asleep.

"Alright, it looks like everything's good." The doctor put up her supplies, then turned around and asked that dreaded question. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

Carlos and Maddie shared a look. Now this had been the topic of debate ever since they first felt the baby kick a week ago. Maddie wanted to know so she could plan it all ahead, whereas Carlos was perfectly fine keeping it a surprise. But when that one question was asked, Carlos suddenly didn't want it to be a surprise. The option of finding out whether it was a boy or a girl was right there and he didn't want to let it go.

Maddie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, please." She said to the doctor. The doctor smiled back and prepared the ultrasound. Soon, there was their baby on the screen.

To Madeline and Carlos, she was absolutely adorable.

Carlos mentally cursed his boss. If it wasn't for him insisting that Carlos had to stay and finish up his part, he would be with his wife already. Imagine not only having to drive yourself to the hospital, but going through labor by yourself! He knew that he was in it big time.

When he arrived at the hospital, he found Amelia and her daughter Emaly in the waiting room. While he usually would have a snide remark for the loud country, he was too focused on finding his wife to even acknowledge the fact that she was there.

Stopping only to ask what room she was in, Carlos rushed to find Madeline. Finally, he found her just as she was starting to give birth.

She sighed, "You're here. I was beginning to think you ran off."

He kissed her head. "Never, mi angel."

A few minutes later, he wished he had taken his time.

Carlos cradled his baby girl for the first time. He walked around the room, cooing at her and playing with her little fingers. Maddie reached for her and he gave his daughter to her mother, sitting next to Maddie on the bed.

The nurse came in and announced, "There's a woman here who says she's going to run us over if we don't let her see you?" He looked frightened by the thought of it. And who wouldn't be? Amelia was an idiot, but when it comes to her sister, she'd do anything.

Maddie smiled. "Let her in."

The nurse nodded and almost as soon as he was gone, Amelia was in the room, Emaly in tow. "Where's my niece? Where's my godchild?" Carlos grimaced at the thought that idiotic country was his daughter's godparent. But it was Maddie's wish and he knew that nothing was going to change her mind.

Amelia absolutely fawned over the new baby, making Emaly a little jealous. She pulled on her mother's sleeve and asked if she was still her favorite little girl. Amelia would reply with a kiss on her head and an "Of course you are, my little sweetie" then continue on adoring the baby.

"Did you decide on a name?" Amelia asked, handing the baby back to Maddie.

Carlos sat down next to Maddie again. Maddie smiled at the baby and spoke with so much love, "Marguerite. Our little Meg."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
